


Surprise

by orphan_account



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fucking Sara man, I havent seen any of the seventh season, Long-Distance Relationship, Paige is just a little Krouton, Paily never broke up, Party, surprise motherfucker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The girls throw Emily a surprise Birthday party.





	

It had been six years, six fucking years without Paige around. Emily was falling apart. She had finished college... barely. Her dad had passed and she was a mess. He was in a moving jeep and that jeep ran over a land mine. He spent four days in the hospital before he died. Just like that, her anchor, the person that got her through everything was gone. Paige was supposed to come home for spring break, but her flight got cancelled. Emily was disappointed to say the least. She was holding on to that one strain of hope that her girlfriend would come back and then even that was ripped from her. She was about to break.


End file.
